


red as blood

by light_dragonix



Category: Sassy go go! (TV drama)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды дончже заходит в свою комнату и слышит хрипы из ванной. там, на холодном полу, сидит бледный хачжун, а из порезов на руках течёт кровь, красная, как штаны ёнду. красная, как острый перец.<br/>красная, как самая настоящая кровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red as blood

иногда дончже просыпается по ночам от всхлипов - и он каждый раз надеется, что ему кажется. он крепче зажмуривается и пытается считать про себя, стараясь заглушить эти звуки. спустя короткое время всхлипы прекращаются и превращаются в несвязное бормотание, звучащее приглушенно. только тогда дончже расслабляется и засыпает, потому что игнорировать тихий шёпот ему всё ещё проще, чем слёзы.   
на утро после таких ночей хачжун выглядит хуже обычного, но мало кто обращает на это внимание. на хачжуна вообще редко когда обращают внимание, если только он не кричит и не пытается разбить стены стулом. дончже всегда становится немного жаль его. но дончже, честно говоря, просто добрый мальчик, ему всех жаль.   
а однажды дончже заходит в свою комнату и слышит хрипы из ванной. там, на холодном полу, сидит бледный хачжун, а из порезов на руках течёт кровь, красная, как штаны ёнду. красная, как острый перец.  
красная, как самая настоящая кровь.   
дончже очень хочет помочь - но не может. его трясет, его колотит, он тянет руки к хачжуну, и у него руки дрожат. дончже не может.  
как всегда.  
ничем не может помочь.   
когда хачжун возвращается из больницы в компании ёля, дончже хочет так много ему сказать - так много слов в его груди, что они забиваются в глотку, и дончже не может издать ни звука. ёль зол на него, это у него на лице написано, а хачжуну словно всё равно. они проходят мимо дончже, и он снова ничего не может сделать.   
вообще.  
ничего.  
как всегда.

\- прости, - тихо произносит дончже, когда хачжун уже лежит в кровати, с головой укрывшись одеялом. - прости. я хотел помочь.  
\- да забей, - звучит приглушенный голос из-под одеяла. - это не твоя проблема. займись лучше своей.  
дончже на мгновение замирает в кровати - слова хачжуна ранят, как, впрочем, и слова любого, кто упоминает о его проблеме.   
\- будто я не пытался. - отвечает дончже, когда слышит сопение хачжуна. - будто не пытался.

дончже пытается победить свой страх прикосновений - неоднократно пытается, и каждый раз безрезультатно. он боится даже игрушки коснуться, какие уж тут люди. люди же куда более хрупкие, их так легко сломать. и кровь у них такая красная-красная, как спортивные штаны ёнду.  
красная, как настоящая кровь.  
дончже трясет, когда он протягивает руку к игрушечному еноту, и он не может заставить себя коснуться хотя бы пластмассового носа.   
и вздрагивает, когда рядом застывает рука хачжуна.  
\- и давно это у тебя? - спрашивает он. - этот страх?  
дончже кивает и отсаживается от руки хачжуна.  
\- с детства. это началось очень давно.  
\- а отчего?  
дончже качает головой - он не может, не хочет отвечать.   
\- дончже. люди не такие слабые, как ты думаешь, - говорит хачжун и закатывает рукав рубашки, чтобы показать свежие шрамы от порезов. - люди куда крепче, чем тебе кажется.

и хачжун касается пальцем пальца дончже - он вздрагивает и отдергивает руку.   
\- не делай так, - просит дончже. - пожалуйста, не надо.   
хачжун кивает, но снова касается - осторожно, медленно, едва-едва.   
\- я хочу тебе помочь, - говорит хачжун. - чтобы ты мог помогать мне.   
\- зачем? - спрашивает дончже - он укрывается одеялом до самого подбородка, тем самым защищая себя от касаний хачжуна.  
\- какая тебе разница? просто хочу.   
\- но...  
\- не выводи меня из себя, ха дончже, - просит хачжун. - просто прими мою помощь.   
и дончже от безысходности принимает.

и даже не вздрагивает, когда спустя месяц хачжун его обнимает.


End file.
